


Love Me, Idiota

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Romano, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Gentle Spain, Gentleness, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Happy Spain, Hardcore, Jealous Romano, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, Moaning, Orgasm, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Slow Sex, Smut, Spain is a good boyfriend, Teasing, Top Spain, Yaoi, gerita - Freeform, loving relationship, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Romano is pouty after his brother decides to spend the night at Germany's, so Spain decides to treat him to some gentle loving for the night...with Spain taking charge (Fluffy smut!)





	Love Me, Idiota

**Author's Note:**

> This is a section from a long, old, multi-pairing hetalia fic my friend Kjer and I wrote over a year ago. I decided to share part of it because I think there needs to be more spamano work out there ;)   
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

Feliciano skipped out the back door as he called to his twin, “Bye fratello, I’m going to Doitsu’s house~!”  
Lovino cursed loudly, “Fine but that bastardo better keep his stupid potato hands to himself!”  
Feliciano smiled, “I made sure the house was clean, so you and Toni have no problems tonight!”  
The older brother nearly went to beat up his little brother but Antonio held him back, “JUST GO!”  
Feliciano ran outside into Doitsu’s arms, “We’ll see you tomorrow fratello!!”   
Ludwig tried to smile and wave at Feliciano’s older brother but quickly gave up being friendly when the insults started. “L-Let’s just go home.” The two rushed home and Antonio was left with Lovino.  
Antonio calmed him down, “Amor, amor, please…”  
Lovino sighed angrily, “What?”  
Antonio looked at him with his gorgeous emerald eyes that Lovino loved, “Hey...calm down. Let’s go to mi casa.”   
Lovino took a deep breath before smiling slightly, “Okay, but you’re driving.”  
Antonio smiled, “Always.”  
Within a few minutes of driving, the couple arrived at the Carriedo apartment. It was small, but Lovino was glad to be away from his parents and family, even if they were relatively close.  
Antonio asked as he opened the door, “You topping tonight, amor, or should I?”   
Lovino blushed as he stuttered, “Y-You can… b-but don’t think t-that makes me soft or a-anything.”  
Antonio smiled widely, “Are you sure, amour? If you want to top, I wouldn’t say anything.”   
Lovino nodded and turned redder, “Y-You can top me anoche, Toni.” Antonio smiled and took Lovino’s arm to his bedroom. Lovino took a deep breath before Antonio leaned in to kiss him softly, as though he was afraid of hurting Lovino, despite their many encounters. The Italian kissed Antonio back, sensing something was wrong and trying to ease Antonio.   
Antonio parted and ran his hand up his boyfriend’s back, “You’re tensing, amour.”   
Lovino nodded, “I-I still get a bit nervous when you top.”  
Antonio told him firmly, “I won’t top unless I have your full consent.”   
Lovino nodded and confirmed, “You do. I want you to top but… just be gentle.”  
Antonio asked, “Then why are you scared? Is it because of what Francis told you? That being below a man would hurt?”  
Lovino looked away quickly , “Yeah, that idiota said it would hurt. I don’t want it to though.”  
Antonio smiled, “It will a little, because you are still a virgin as a bottom. I’ll use a condom and lots of lube to make it hurt less, amour.”   
Lovino nodded and smiled, “O-Okay, but be careful, mia idiota.” Antonio leaned in for another kiss, pressing their entire bodies together so they were as close as possible. Lovino kissed Antonio feverishly and tangled his fingers in Antonio’s deep brown locks.  
Antonio pulled back from the kiss and placed his lover’s hand on his chest, “My heart...it beats only for you, amour.” He then said softly, “I’m sorry if I’ve been busy lately, and haven’t had time to see you.”   
Lovino blushed and felt Antonio’s heart beating, “That doesn’t matter now. You’re here with me, and that’s what matters.”  
Antonio smiled, “Te amo Lovi.” He kissed his boyfriend on the lips, then the cheek, then the jaw, then nipped slowly at his neck, biting hard, but not too hard.  
Lovino let out small mews of pleasure as Antonio nibbled his neck, “T-Toni~”  
Antonio spoke with his heavy spanish accent like Lovino loved, “Say that again.” He bit and sucked on Lovino’s neck to make a small string of hickies.  
Lovino bit his lip to try to keep quiet but Antonio’s bites were doing wonders for him, “A-Ah~ T-Toni~” Antonio smirked and gently nudged Lovino backwards onto the bed. He undid three of the buttons on Lovino’s button-up, and continued to nip. Lovino moaned quietly as he bit his lips, not wanting to be loud. Lovino weakly pulled at Antonio’s shirt, “T-Take it off.”  
Antonio smirked, “Why mon amour? I was working.” He exposed one of Lovino’s buds, leaning down to take it into his mouth and suck on it.   
Lovino moaned but tried to protest, “Y-You’re teasing… take it o-off, su idiota.” Antonio sat up on the bed for a moment and wrestled his shirt off to toss on the floor. Then he unbuttoned Lovino’s shirt all the way and, like a doll, carefully took out his sleeves and pulled it out from under him before tossing it aside.   
Lovino smirked a little bit before running his hands over Antonio’s toned body, “Working out?”  
Antonio leaned in close, “Just a little.” He then sucked on Lovino’s other bud, pinching the other one tightly. As he squeezed, he listened for Lovino’s loud moans and heavy breathing.   
Lovino tried to be quiet but couldn’t hold in his moans back anymore, “Antonio!~ Oh!~” Antonio sucked hard on his boyfriend, his moans filling his ears and echoing in the room around them. Lovino squirmed slightly underneath Antonio, accidently rubbing his knee against the Spaniard’s pants.  
This time, Antonio moaned, “Oh~!” Lovino smirked and very gently rubbed his knee over Antonio’s bulge several more times. The contact excited Antonio to no end, making him blush darkly and almost fall onto Lovino because his arms were shaking.   
Lovino teased, “I thought you were going to top~”  
Antonio blushed as Lovino lowered his knee, “Dios Lovi...if you really want me to top…” Antonio ran his hand teasingly outside the Italian’s tight pants, feathering his fingers around the forbidden zone.   
Lovino blushed bright red and moaned, “A-Ah~ Antonio!~” Within a moment, the Spaniard's hand was already sneaking into his briefs and touching him directly. Lovino threw his head to the side as he moaned, “A-Antonio!~ A-Ah!~ T-Ti amo~”  
Antonio smirked as he pulled the italian’s pants down, “One more time, Lovi.”  
Lovino hesitated slightly but repeated, “T-Ti amo, Toni~” With a signature smile, Antonio pulled Lovino’s pants off and let them slide off the bed as he did the same to his own trousers.   
It was then that he noticed hesitation from Lovino, “Amour? What’s wrong?”  
Lovino blushed, “I-I’m nervous…”  
Antonio admitted, “So am I...but...if this is what you want Lovino…I’ll do it.” Reaching over the bed to his nightstand, Lovino watched as Antonio got himself a condom and opened the lube bottle, making sure to use a lot to prepare him. “Ready mon amor?”  
Lovino nodded, “I-I’m ready.”  
Antonio reminded him, “I-If I’m hurting you too much, let me know.”  
Lovino bit his lip and nodded, “I-I know… j-just do it, idiota…” With a nod, the tanner male moved forward just a little, just to enter the paler man and get his reaction. Lovino grunted in pain slightly as Antonio’s manhood entered him but he didn’t tell his lover to stop. Antonio moved himself in deeper, inch by inch, and both of them grunted. Antonio kept looking at Lovino’s face, for any signs to get out, but he saw none.   
Lovino moaned weakly, “M-Move a bit more”  
Antonio gripped the sheets and pushed in a bit harder, “I-I’m in…You're...full...”  
Lovino closed his eyes tightly before moving slightly under Antonio, “A-Ah~ fe-feels...bueno...” Antonio moved his knees and began thrusting in and out of Lovino, slowly at first, afraid of going too fast and hurting him. Lovino grunted under him, both from pain and pleasure. Within a few thrusts most of the pain had faded and Lovino was begging, “A-Ah!~ Toni!~”  
Antonio gasped out, “L-Lovi~!!” He sped up and thrusted harder than he had before into the Italian.  
Lovino held onto Antonio’s shoulders for support as he panted, “A-A-Antonio!~” Antonio leaned forward to glance into Lovino’s eyes before kissing him deeply and thrusting even harder than before. Lovino gasped as Antonio kissed him, the pleasure was building and consuming him like a flame. Antonio clawed at the sheets as they both got close to their releases. They were on fire, but they were both reaching their peaks.  
Lovino stuttered, “T-Toni!~ I-I’m- Ah!~~”  
Antonio moaned, “Oh...dios~ Lovi~ Lovi...LOVI~!!!!” Antonio grunted and found his release, coming inside of Lovino loudly. Lovino panted and leaned to kiss Antonio, cumming shortly after before pulling him to lay down on top of him.  
Antonio breathed heavily before looking up at Lovino and asking, “H-How did I do?”  
Lovino panted softly, “Y-You were a-amazing, Toni…”  
Antonio kissed him, “Better than you?”   
Lovino blushed and mumbled, “I-In your dreams… yes.”  
Antonio smirked, “Oh...so my spanish hips are~ good for this~”  
Lovino playfully hit him, “S-Shut up.” Antonio smiled and hugged him, resting on him until he was asleep, even if Lovino was still awake. Lovino whispered while cuddling the sleeping Spaniard, “You may be an idiota but you’re mia idiota. I wouldn't want any other...”


End file.
